techdefcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia
This Aussie goes by the internet persona of LizzietheRatcicle15. She is known for her complicated relationship with Cuttlefish and the Squid Sisters. And yes, the real Squid Sisters. She is usually called Clauds or Lizzie This is how her backstory goes (as mentioned in the Squidtopus Archives): Clauds was born in the city of Squidny, located in what used to be Australia. But some time in her High School years, she and her family moved to Inkopolis. It was there that she met the Squid Sisters before their rise to fame. The three of them were bullied in High School, but they stuck together before the Squid Sisters went off to begin their careers. For a few years, Clauds had no contact with the Squid Sisters. So little that memories were hazy when they met again. Unfortunately, the circumstances of their reunion were especially unpleasant for Clauds. Callie's Pet Sea Snail escaped from her and jumped on Clauds. The following even left Clauds traumatized. The Sea Snail incident put a heavy strain on the friendship between Callie and Clauds. It only got worse when Callie decided to scare prank Clauds. The infuriated Clauds began to beat Callie so badly that she was hospitalized for an nondescript amount of time. The two have since broken their friendship and argue constantly. After many months of wacky and dangerous shenanigans, Clauds finally seemed to find a day of rest. One day, as she sat down to relax, she happened to come across a troubling news report. DJ Octavio had been released from Prison on Parole. Concerned, Clauds passed this news to the Squid Sisters and Captain Cuttlefish. As each of them expressed their concerns, they heard the doorbell ring. Behind it was DJ Octavio himself, who grudgingly revealed that he was assigned to be under Captain Cuttlefish's watch. During this time, Clauds found herself in even crazier shenanigans. She refused to believe that the DJ had changed. It didn't help that he repeatedly pestered her at every turn. This suddenly changed during a trip to the Mall. Callie began repeatedly joking about Clauds' weight, eventually causing her to lash out and push her. But, this caused Callie to fall over the rail. Marie tried to save her cousin but also fell, forcing Clauds to catch both of them. DJ Octavio saw what was happening and snatched a bed from a nearby Furniture Store. Despite the cashier's protests, Octavio brought the bed and told Clauds to let go. This allowed the Squid Sisters to safely land. The DJ's selfless act finally convinced Clauds that he wasn't so bad. But, the Furniture Store owner demanded that Octavio pays for the bed. Clauds reluctantly paid up, sacrificing the money she saved up for a Nintendo Switch. Weeks later, Clauds came home to find a Switch on her bed as well as a letter from DJ Octavio. Little did she know that this wouldn't be her last adventure. Many months later, Clauds spent a day hanging out with some of her Squid Friends. As they were leaving a Turf War, one of Clauds' friends caught sight of a grim-faced purple Inkling. Later that afternoon, Clauds would be introduced to this stranger who was named Ralph Skipper. The curious inkling invited Clauds and her friends to a Turf War, to which they eagerly accepted. During the match, Ralph showcased impressive skill and strength. He was very focused and largely relied on sneak attacks. His tactical skills allowed his team to emerge victorious. Noticing Clauds' immense disappointment, he showed compassion and comforted her. Soon, the Squid Sisters came on with a highlight reel (ironically showing Clauds and Ralph). Some of Callie's snarky comments angered Clauds (much to Ralph's concern). Following a brief beatdown upon Callie, the Squid Sisters took notice of Ralph. To the surprise of Clauds, the Squid Sisters knew him by name and pulled him into a tight embrace. Clauds asked the Ralph how he knew the Squid Sisters. But, Ralph only vaguely responded with "It's kind of a long story". Later on, as they were heading out for Dinner, Clauds further inquired to Marie about Ralph. But Marie refused to answer, saying that Ralph's past was a secret. Though Clauds accepted the answer, she was still left with many questions. Okay, so...Callie's occasional immaturity left a heavy strain on her friendship with Claudia? Didn't SHE make it worse by not playing her attitude off so that Callie would feel discouraged? Phew...looks like we're gonna have some words with her once we go to Rockford and give her an interview...while we do something there. She is a Magenta Inkling with Brown Eyes. She suprisingly never changed her public outfit... However...it's gonna be real hard to interview her, since she has a short temper, plus the blood of the kraken...this means that if we make her too impatient/anger her, she's gonna kick our asses like never before. Category:INKLINGS Category:SUBJECTS WITH MAGIC POWERS